


Take Me

by en_see_tea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Smut, idk how to title things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/en_see_tea/pseuds/en_see_tea
Summary: Renjun trusts Yukhei to go all the way this time.





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> there should honestly be more luren fanfics sigh

Renjun didn’t expect their cuddle session would end up like this. Currently, he was sitting in Yukhei’s lap, straddling him, hands tangled in his hair as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Yukhei’s lips were doing god’s work down Renjun’s neck, sucking and biting into the soft flesh almost effortlessly, knowing all the spots that made the shorter see stars.

“Yukhei...” he mumbled, feeling a large hand slide under his shirt, fingertips tracing over his abdomen.

Yukhei pulled away from his neck to stare his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Renjun, I love you, you know that?” he said, lips puffy and red from making out earlier.

He nodded, heart fluttering a little when that phrase left Yukhei’s mouth. Though he’s told him countless of times, Renjun couldn’t help but melt when he said those three words.

“Do you trust me?” Yukhei proceeded to ask.

“Trust you? Of course I trust you Yukhei.” Renjun replied, tilting his head in slight confusion to why his boyfriend was asking about that.

Yukhei leaned in, his hot breath brushing against Renjun’s ear. “Do you trust me enough to go all the way?” he whispered.

Renjun could already feel his face burning at the question. He was a virgin and hasn’t experienced anything sexual besides masturbating.

He thought for a few seconds before giving an answer. “I trust you.” he slid his fingers under Yukhei’s chin, pulling him away from his ear to look at him in the eyes. “Take me, Wong Yukhei.”

It seemed like a switch went off in the taller. Merely half a second ago, he was giving Renjun a soft look, happy that his boyfriend trusted him enough to follow through with this, but now his eyes were full of desire; all he wanted to see was Renjun screaming his name in pleasure.

Yukhei dove his head down, attacking the shorter’s neck again, sucking even harder than before. Renjun tilted his head, a moan escaping his lips, and Yukhei swore it was the hottest sound he’s ever heard.

Pushing Renjun down on the bed, Yukhei slid his hands under his shirt, pushing the fabric up to reveal the soft skin. Renjun bit his lip, feeling his boyfriend’s hands all over his stomach and chest, and he gasped when Yukhei’s thumbs circled around his sensitive nipples.

Hissing, Yukhei pulled Renjun’s shirt completely off of him, finding it a nuisance. He placed his lips on his collarbone, kissing and occasionally biting down.

Renjun’s fingers tangled in the taller’s hair again, tugging on it slightly. Yukhei made his way down Renjun’s stomach, stopping right at his waistline. His eyes flicked up for a second, meeting the shorter’s half lidded ones.

Renjun slightly nodded once in approval, and Yukhei slid his sweatpants down, coming eye to eye with the visible bulge in his pants.

Yukhei sat back on his heels for a moment, admiring the boy below him. Renjun’s hair was already messed up, strands falling over his eyes, lips plump and red as a cherry; similar to the color of the marks on his neck and chest.

“You’re beautiful.” he said, causing the shorter to blush deeply.

Renjun sat up, his fingers gripping the hem of Yukhei’s shirt. He slid it off, those defined abs and beautiful tanned skin coming into sight. Renjun licked his lips, before leaning in, placing his tongue on the muscles. 

“Renjun...ah shit.” Yukhei cursed as the shorter licked up his chest and across his collarbones. Renjun made eye contact with him, his tongue sinfully making its way across the skin.

In all honesty, Yukhei could of came just at that sight alone.  
He pushed Renjun back down on the bed again, placing his hands on his thighs and giving them a squeeze, which made the shorter squirm. His eyes focused on that bulge under the fabric, which grew bigger from the last time he saw it.

His fingers played with the hem of Renjun’s underwear, slowly pulling the piece of fabric down. The erection sprang free, hitting Renjun’s stomach, pre cum already leaking from it.

Yukhei tilted his head at the cock, watching it for a few seconds before wrapping his hand around it, thumb circling around the tip. Renjun moaned, the loudest one of the night so far.

“Can you turn around for me?” Yukhei asked.

Renjun didn’t reply, but only did as told as he turned around, now lying on his stomach. Hands pressed onto the back of his thighs, pushing his knees forward so his ass was now perched up into the air.

A whine and a moan fell out of his mouth as he felt something hot come into contact with his hole. Yukhei licked all around, hands spreading Renjun’s ass cheeks for more axis.

Renjun has never experienced anything like this before, but _fuck_ did it feel amazing. He buried his cheek into the pillow, his moans half muffled because of it.

“Yukhei,” he moaned for the nth time in the past few minutes as he was being eaten out.

“You taste so good baby.” the taller’s deep voice became even deeper if that was possible. He licked his lips, reaching to the nightstand to grab something out of the drawer.

Renjun whined at the lost of contact and turned his head to see what his boyfriend was doing. After much fiddling around in the drawer, Yukhei managed to pull out a bottle of lube, popping the cap open like a pro and lathering his fingers with it.

His fingertip traced around Renjun’s hole, and he bent down to whisper in his ear. “Tell me if it hurts. Then I’ll stop.” he said.

Renjun’s fingers curled tightly around a fist full of sheets as he felt Yukhei’s finger in him.

“You okay?”

The shorter nodded against the pillow, swallowing as his boyfriend’s finger moved around, adjusting to the feeling. Soon Yukhei added another, seeing that Renjun had grown comfortable with it.

Renjun was riding Yukhei’s fingers, pushing his ass back to thrust them in and out. He moaned shamelessly as he did so, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure.

Taking that as a sign his boyfriend wanted more, Yukhei removed his fingers, taking off his pants as well as his boxers.

He turned Renjun around, and he widening his eyes as they landed on Yukhei’s throbbing length.

“It’s big...is it gonna fit?” Renjun asked, voice shaky.

“Don’t worry.” Yukhei leaned down, softly kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “I bet you can take it.”

He lubed his cock up, Renjun watching the whole time. He swallowed, trying to imagine how it was gonna fit inside him, yet _feel_ inside him.

“Ready?” he asked, positioning himself in between Renjun’s legs.

With one nod, he pushed the tip in, Renjun immediately shutting his eyes tightly, jaw clenching. Yukhei peppered his face with kisses, hoping to take away some of the pain.

Renjun’s watery eyes flew open to meet Yukhei’s, and he sharply inhaled.

“You can always tell me to stop.” Yukhei softly said, seeing his boyfriend’s pained expression.

Renjun shook his head against the pillow. “I want this.” he breathed out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tried to adjust.

As minutes passed, Renjun grew accustomed to the feeling, Yukhei pushing himself in more, little by little.

The taller started to move his hips slightly, thrusting gently into his boyfriend who moaned loudly in response. Renjun’s hands clawed at Yukhei’s back, his legs wrapped around his waist.

Yukhei picked his pace up, Renjun moaning and whimpering with each thrust.

“Harder.” the shorter said barely above a whisper, and Yukhei gladly complied, slamming into his boyfriend.

“Yukhei!” Renjun practically screamed, reaching cloud nine because of the spot he just hit.

The taller continued to abuse that spot, fucking the boy into oblivion, letting out groans as he felt his high approaching.

Seeing Renjun moan and scream under him was one of the best moments ever. Damn.

“I’m...cum.” Renjun could barely speak as he released all over his and Yukhei’s stomachs, untouched. The orgasm ripped through his body, causing his small frame to shudder.

Yukhei pounded into his boyfriend until he reached his own orgasm, releasing into Renjun’s ass. With both of them panting, he pulled out, watching his cum leak out of Renjun’s pretty hole.

But then he collapsed onto the shorter, earning a yelp as Renjun tried to push all of Yukhei’s body weight off of him.

“That was amazing, Xixi.” the nickname slipped from his lips as he carded his fingers through Yukhei’s hair.

“I’m glad you liked it.” he smiled in satisfaction. “Would you like to do it more often?” he then smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Renjun slapped his shoulder playfully. “Of course, dumbass.”


End file.
